RED BACK SPIDER
by JASMIN123
Summary: There is a new girl at Hogwarts! What will happen when Draco finds out about her?


HARRY POTTER  
  
HEY EVERYONE! Hope you like my story!  
  
FIRST YEAR AT HOGWARTS  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione are 11. They were walking through the corridors when the new girl arrived. Her name was Tessa. Tessa's eyes were brown and her hair was dark brown. She was put in the same dorm as Hermione. Tessa was very shy around people as, just like Harry, she hadn't known she was a witch until not too long ago. She was unaware of her whereabouts. Harry, Ron and Hermione slowly walked up to her.  
  
"Uh, Hi, I'm Ron what's your name?" said Ron in a squeaky tone.  
  
"Hi. I'm Tessa, What's going on here?"  
  
"Hi, I'm Hermione, pleased to make acquaintance with you. You're at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Said Hermione politely.  
  
"HA HA HA." Laughed Tessa. "WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY!!WHAT A LOUD OF BULL! THERES NO SUCH THING AS WITCHES OR WIZRDS!!!!  
  
"OUTRAGEOUS, THAT'S JUST APPALING!!!THERE IS TOO!!  
  
"Yeah there is!!Oh right. Hi I'm Harry"  
  
"Hi Harry." So Harry, Ron, Hermione and Tessa walked to Proffesor Dumbledore's office to tell him that Tessa had arrived safely.  
  
"KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK"  
  
"Come in" muttered Dumbledore. They all slowly moved into his office. "Ah, miss Tessa Leopold. I see you have arrived safely to Hogwarts." "Yes that is what we have come to tell you." "Thank-You Hermione, but now could you all please leave me and Tessa alone?" " said the professor. "Yes professor Dumbledore." Said Harry, slowly moved towards the door. They walked to the Hogwarts main room to sit and think. They talked and their conversation went from "Who was this girl?" to "Why isn't Draco annoying us?"  
  
Right that very moment Draco walked into the room. Slowly he entered the Hogwarts common room.  
  
"Hey your not allowed here Draco!!!! This is the HOGWARTS common room. Not the SLITHEREN common room! Get out of here!"  
  
"Your not allowed to boss me around Potter. I can do what I want. When I want. So if I want to go into the Hogwarts common room, I'll go to the Hogwarts common room. If I want to come tomorrow to the common room, I'll go tomorrow! Okay? So if any of you have a problem with that then just try to do something with it. Not like I could get expelled."  
  
Just that very moment Tessa walked into the room.  
  
"Hey everybody!! Guess what?"  
  
"Who are you?" Draco spat out.  
  
"Tessa. Pleases to meet you. What's your name?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy.Not pleased to meet you."  
  
Tessa was appalled to hear that, so she turned her back from Draco. So Harry, Ron, Hermione and Tessa walked off to explore Hogwarts and show Tessa around a bit. The next few days every body went to class but one day Ron and Tessa were alone. Very alone.  
  
"Uh Tessa?"  
  
"Yes Ron"  
  
"What are we doing?"  
  
"I want to tell you something Ron."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have feelings for you Ron. Do you have feelings for me?"  
  
"Ummmm. I don't know."  
  
"Well. Do you think you might have feelings for me? Do you think this could work?"  
  
"I don't even know anything about you Tessa."  
  
"Okay, lets finish this conversation on the oval. We can go and find Harry and Hermione so they can find out more about me, and I can find out more about you guys."  
  
Tessa's info: Favorite color: Fiery red Fav. Food: Chicken wings Fav. Place: Home Full name: Tessa Kate Leopold Family: 2 brothers and 1 sister Brothers' names: Peter and Adam Sisters' name: Phoebe Hair color: Dark Blonde Eye color: hazel Lip color: light pink Weight: 35 kg. Height: 140 cms. Occupation: Witch (supposedly) Sex: Female Then the others told her their details. So they started a Conversation after that.  
  
"Who is that "Draco" guy?" asked Tessa.  
  
"That Draco guy is a slitheren, one of the meanest guys in all of Hogwarts." Replied Harry.  
  
The next day Draco pulled a stunt on Tessa. He put a red back spider in her shoe. The next day as she put on her shoe it had made a sack of babies in her shoe. She hadn't noticed, so when she put on her shoe...  
  
"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG!" screamed Tessa.  
  
"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW!!!"  
  
Hagrid came rushing into her room. He picked her up and took her to the Hogwarts hospital.  
  
To be updated  
  
HEY EVERYBODY!!! Thank you so much for reading my story. I hope you liked it and I can't wait for your reviews. ((((((  
  
oH 


End file.
